1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a one-piece tie-down device, which quickly and easily attaches to a truck bed or other similar object to secure a load.
2. Description of Prior Art
For years truck owners and operators have struggled with the problem of having an adequate means of securing a load to or within a truck bed. Typically there is only one stake pocket on each side of the bed, front and back, and/or a factory-installed strap or hoop at each corner of the bed. If an across-the-bed toolbox is installed in the bed of a pickup, that leaves only the rear stake pockets or factory-installed hoops/straps to attach to. In either case, the operator has a very limited means to adequately attach ropes, straps, etc., to secure the load. Quite often these factory points of attachment are not at an optimum location.
There are a variety of devices on the market which endeavor to remedy this problem. The majority of these devices in one way or another require the drilling of holes in a truck bed, cap or rail. Doing so requires a certain amount of time and effort. The device is, therefore, not easily relocated to accommodate the securing of varying loads of different sizes and/or locations within the truck bed. The drilling of holes in the truck bed, rail or cap is something irreversible and can cause that portion of metal around the hole to be susceptible to rust. This type of device requiring the drilling of holes has not been a very desirable solution for many truck owners.
Those devices that do not require the drilling of holes have some disadvantages, as well, i.e., some are confined to the location of the stake pockets; some protrude above the top of the truck bed cap, which for some owners is also not aesthetically acceptable; and some interfere with bed covers or canopies. Others are limited in the ability to secure a load from different directions or angles to the device without affecting the device's performance. The majority of these devices that do not require drilling to secure the devices to the truck bed consist of a closed-end loop or hole. This requires that the means of securing the load, such as a rope, cable or strap, will have to be completely threaded through the hole or loop. This is not always the most convenient method. Also, some devices will not accept certain ropes or straps with hooks attached to the end of the device.
One disadvantage of Pat No. 2,609,761 to Clark (1952) is that it has no provision for protecting the finished surface it would be attached to from being married or scratched. The set screw, as well as the ball end of the loop to which ropes, etc., would fasten to, will mar and scratch the finished surfaces.
Our invention solves this problem in that the set screw is the only part of the device that comes in contact with any visible, finished surface. The set screw has a nylon tip that presents it from marring or scratching a finished surface.
Another disadvantage is that this device requires that ropes, cables, straps, etc., be threaded through the device. This is not always very convenient.
Our invention solves this problem by not requiring such fastening means to be threaded through the device. This is possible because of its design, which is similar to a cleat, and in which such means of securing or fastening items can quickly, easily and simply be hooked or wrapped around the ends of the device.
The disadvantage of Pat. No. 3,334,914 to Vierregger (1967) is that it requires the drilling of a hole through the truck bed to secure it in place. It is held in place by means of a threaded stud and nut. This does not allow the device to be quickly and easily secured to the truck bed, nor does it allow it to be quickly and easily removed or relocated. To attach or secure this device to the truck bed requires a considerable amount of time and effort. If it is removed, it leaves behind unsightly holes that will be very susceptible to rust and corrosion.
Our invention solves this problem by means of attaching to the downwardly-protruding edge of the interior portion of the truck bed cap (rail). It is attached by means of a nylon-tipped set screw. This allows the device to be quickly and easily secured, as well as removed and/or relocated.
The disadvantage of Pat. No. 3,960,091 to Ehlert (1976) is that it requires the drilling of holes through the truck bed to secure it in place. It is held in place by means of three screws or bolts. This does not allow the device to be quickly and easily secured to the truck bed, nor does it allow it to be quickly and easily removed or relocated. To attach or secure this device to the truck bed requires a considerable amount of time and effort. If it is removed, it leaves behind unsightly holes that will be very susceptible to rust and corrosion.
Our invention solves this problem by means of attaching to the downwardly-protruding edge of the interior portion of the truck bed cap (rail). It is attached by means of a nylon-tipped set screw. This allows the device to be quickly and easily secured, as well as removed and/or relocated.
One disadvantage of Pat. No. 4,760,986 to Harrison (1988) is that it has no provision for protecting the finished surface to which it would be attached from being marred or scratched. The set screw, as well as the ball end of the loop to which ropes, etc., would fasten to, will mar and scratch the finished surfaces.
Our invention solves this problem in that the set screw is the only part of the device that comes in contact with any visible finished surfaces. The set screw has a nylon tip that prevents it from marring or scratching finished surfaces.
Another disadvantage is that this device requires ropes, cables, straps, etc., to be threaded through the device. This is not always very convenient.
Our invention solves this problem by not requiring such fastening means to be threaded through the device. This is possible because of its design, which is similar to a cleat, in which such means of securing or fastening items can quickly, easily and simply be hooked or wrapped around the ends of the device.
Yet another disadvantage is that this device consists of multiple pieces. The device actually has to be disassembled each time it is attached or removed from the truck bed rail. Therefore, the device is not quickly and easily attached or removed.
Our invention solves this problem by means of its simple, one-piece design. It is quickly and easily attached or removed by means of tightening or loosening the nylon-tipped set screw.
One disadvantage of Pat. No. 4,850,770 to Miller (1989) is that this device consists of multiple pieces. The device actually has to be disassembled each time it is attached or removed from the truck bed rail. Therefore, the device is not quickly and easily attached ore removed.
Our invention solves this problem by means of its simple, one-piece design. It is quickly and easily attached or removed by means of tightening or loosening the nylon-tipped set screw.
Although this device has a provision to protect the finished surfaces, it will in time, if left in the same location, begin to mar a considerable portion of the truck bed cap. This portion of the truck bed is highly visible and such marring of the finish would not be desirable.
Our invention solves this problem by means of the nylon-tipped set screw and the point of attachment to the truck bed cap at the interior portion of the truck bed cap rail. The contact portion of our device to the visibly finished areas of the truck finish is the tip of the nylon set screw. This contact is very minimal and because it is a very positive connection when properly installed, vibration and other forces applied to it will not cause it to move and mar the truck finish.
Another problem with this device is that it protrudes above the top plane of the truck bed cap. This prevents the installation of truck bed covers, such as canopies and tonneau covers, while the device is attached to the truck bed. It is also not aesthetically appealing.
Our invention solves this problem by its simple, clean, one-piece design. By attaching the device to the interior rail portion of the truck bed cap, it does not protrude above the top plane of the truck bed cap thereby allowing the installation of canopies, tonneau covers, etc., while the device is still attached to the truck bed rail. This allows the device to continue to function as a tie-down device in securing items within the truck bed, and within the confines of a canopy or the like.
The disadvantage of Pat. No. 5,443,341 to Hamilton (1995) is that it is not positively secured in position. If pressure or force is applied to it at off angles to the device, it can loosen and slide out of position. This would cause items secured to the truck bed to become loose or unsecured. The likelihood of this is increased when there is no pressure or force applied to the device. The device relies on a plastic, tapered wedge to secure it to the truck rail. This wedge can become dislodged with no pressure applied, due to normal vibration of the truck and bed area, when the truck is in motion.
Our invention solves this problem by means of a set screw which makes a positive connection to the truck bed rail. When properly installed, the device's performance is not hampered by pressure or force pulling on it at off angles to the device, nor will the device loosen due to vibrations when the device is not in use (no pressure or force applied to it). When the device is properly installed, it will remain in place until one desires to remove it.
Another problem with this device is that it protrudes above the top plane of the truck bed cap. This prevents the installation of truck bed covers, such as canopies and tonneau covers, while the device is attached to the truck bed. Also, it is not aesthetically appealing.
Our invention solves this problem by not requiring such fastening means to be threaded through the device. This is possible because of its design, which is similar to a cleat, in which such means of securing or fastening items can quickly, easily and simply be hooked or wrapped around the ends of the device.
The disadvantage of Pat. No. 5,676,508 to Weibht (1997) is that this device requires the drilling of a hole through the truck bed to secure it in place. It is held in place by means of a threaded stud and nut. This does not allow the device to be quickly and easily secured to the truck bed, nor does it allow it to be quickly and easily removed or relocated. To attach or secure this device to the truck bed requires a considerable amount of time and effort. If it is removed, it leaves behind unsightly holes that will be very susceptible to rust and corrosion.
Our invention solves this problem by means of attaching to the downwardly-protruding edge of the interior portion of the truck bed cap (rail). It is attached by means of a nylon-tipped set screw. This allows the device to quickly and easily be secured, as well as removed and/or relocated.
Also, another problem with this device is that it protrudes above the top plane of the truck bed cap. This prevents the installation of truck bed covers, such as canopies and tonneau covers, while the device is attached to the truck bed. It is also not aesthetically appealing.
Our invention solves this problem by its simple, clean, one-piece design. By attachment to the interior rail portion of the truck bed cap, it does not protrude above the top plane of the truck bed cap thereby allowing the installation of canopies, tonneau covers, etc., while the device is still attached to the truck bed rail. This allows the device to still function as a tie-down device in securing items within the truck bed and within the confines of a canopy or the like.